This invention relates to collectable cards, and in particular, sports trading cards such as baseball cards, hockey cards and the like.
Baseball cards and other sports trading cards have been available since the turn of the century. These cards typically display an action photograph or other image of a baseball player or other athlete on the front face, and statistics and other personal information about the player on the back face. Collecting and trading baseball cards and other sports cards is a popular hobby engaged in by both children and adults. Sports cards tend to appreciate in value over the years, with rare cards such as the 1909 Honus Wagner baseball card being valued at several hundred thousand dollars.
In recent years, collecting sports cards has increased in popularity, particularly among younger collectors. Card manufacturers have responded to this increase in popularity by introducing innovations such as holographic logos and gold-plated collector sets. However, conventional sports trading cards are passive, and the information provided thereon has remained relatively constant over the years. The present inventors have recognized a need and demand for sports cards which provide more information and value than that available on conventional passive sports cards.